Broken
by ILSly
Summary: Porque Erik siente que algo se ha roto dentro de él...


_.Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la Marvel Comics…lo que si me pertenece (aparte de los perfectos labios de Charles *¬*) es la idea del fiction…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_Otro OS de Charles y Erik, de Rating T… ¿Que? No me miren así, no __**siempre**__ escribiré MA ¿No? Son 1.346 palabras según el contador. Enjoy´t _

_**Advertencia (¿?):**__ Es algo…mmm…tierno pero triste, nacido con las últimas escenas de la película así que la advertencia es la posibilidad de unas cuantas lágrimas y Spoilers de la película, pocos pero los hay._

_**Dedicatoria:**__…mmm…al que lo lea. ;) _

"_En forêt noir je vais les soirs,_

_Les étoiles belles sont au dessus;_

_Je pense que dans leurs luminéres_

_Je vois les yeux de ceux qui m 'aiment"_

"_**Por el bosque paseo al anochecer**_

_**Las hermosas estrellas en lo alto**_

_**Yo solo pienso en su brillo**_

_**Y en sus luces creo ver los ojos de quienes me aman"**_

_**Lycanthia or The Children of Wolves (Hijos de Lobos)**_

_**Tanith Lee - 1981**_

**Broken**

"_No estás solo…Erik, no estás solo"_

Esas son las primeras palabras que le dijera Charles y que él recuerda con una claridad absoluta (todo lo anterior se pierde difuminado en sus memorias), reconfortándolo una y otra vez, sacándolo de la oscuridad y la soledad. Abrigándolo y haciéndole sentir en un instante que, de nuevo, tenía familia.

"_No solo huyes de mi, aquí puedes formar parte de algo más grande que tú"_

Tomó aire de nuevo, recordando aquellas palabras y disipando con su aliento cálido el vaho a su alrededor. La noche le rodea como un manto.

El silencio de la habitación lo ahoga por un momento, interrumpido solamente con el intermitente vaivén de las cortinas de lino blanco que guardan con infinito celo al que duerme en aquel lugar.

Erik gruñe para sus adentros con algo cercano al fastidio y con un movimiento rápido de su mano logra cerrar los postigos de la ventana por la cual ha entrado furtivamente. Éstas se cierran en perfecto silencio, dejándolos en la tranquilidad a él y su acompañante quien se haya atrapado bajo los brazos de fuertes drogas tranquilizantes tras la última e inútil operación.

El dolor del arrepentimiento y la culpa vuelve a golpearlo con fuerza y sus ojos se humedecen, de nuevo.

"_Hay mucho más en ti de lo que piensas mi amigo, no solo ira y dolor. Hay bien también… lo he sentido"_

Camina lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido porque sabe que Moira esta justo afuera de la habitación velando por _él_. Velando siempre por Charles. Y al pensar en la infame mujer Erik debe controlarse con denuedo porque puede sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en sus manos, aquel calor inconfundible en sus huesos y puede percibir, con una insistencia asesina, el metal de la cadena militar que rodea el frágil cuello de Homo sapiens que tanto quiso, y quiere estrangular.

"_Recuerda, el punto entre la ira y la serenidad…"_

"_Erik, calma tu mente"_

Sus manos tiemblan en ese instante, conteniéndose. Porque fueron sus balas…sus disparos…

Si ella no hubiera…si él no hubiera…

"_Ella no lo hizo Erik, fuiste tú. Tú lo hiciste"_

Y Erik siente, tan claro y definitivo como si su corazón fuera de cristal, como algo dentro de él se rompe para siempre.

Llega junto a su cama que siempre le pareció tan blanca y amplia, con cojines de colores cremosos y suaves en los que su dueño solía posarse cómodamente para leer a deshoras, cojines en donde tantas veces habían reposado juntos hasta el amanecer…justo después de yacer entre las sabanas, compartiéndose, conociéndose sin poderes telepáticos de intermediarios. Solo siendo ellos dos. Erik detiene sus pasos y lo hace tan cerca que de nuevo puede absorber su olor, de un fascinante tono dulce y amanerado a la vez. Está tan cerca que puede sentir su calor corporal fundiéndose con el propio.

Entonces le observa, con detalle. Como si se tratara de algún ritual privado.

Lo hace rememorando cada pincelada de ese rostro armonioso que conoce a la perfección, rindiéndole homenaje a cada centímetro de piel que es escrutado. Sintiendo en su interior que ésta será la última vez que lo haga con tal libertad.

Un homenaje, a sus cejas largas y sedosas que cubren aquellos ojos de un azul tan brillante y llenos de vida, de esperanza…los recuerda allí, siempre fijos en él.

A sus labios, de aquel rojo imposible. Los recuerda sonriendo…los recuerda diciendo sus ideas, tan contrarias a las suyas. Los recuerda con aquella sonrisa algo cínica que él tan bien le conocía.

Los recuerda también sobre sus propios labios con un suave toque que parece efímero al instante pero que luego, luego lograba incendiarle de una manera única, los recuerda diciendo su nombre. A gritos, a susurros…

Un homenaje, a sus manos, suaves y puras con sus dedos ágiles, perfectos. Esos que podían delinear toda su mente, su cuerpo y su alma…

"_Ese fue un hermoso recuerdo Erik, gracias"_

Ahí es cuando, por fin, se permite extrañarlo.

Erik deja su barrera emocional a un lado, sin importarle nada más en el mundo que el hombre que yace dormido en una nebulosa de narcóticos medicinales, luchando contra la fiebre y el dolor postoperatorio, sudando y retorciéndose en sueños silenciosos Se acerca un paso más y toma un mechón de su cabello que cae descuidado sobre su frente sudorosa para hacerlo a un lado con suavidad.

Por un segundo Erik odia su habilidad…hay un momento, solaz y volátil en el cual Erik desea ser el telépata y entrar en su mente. Desea saber que está soñando, que está pensando y sintiendo. Sobre todo desea saber si le ha perdonado.

Su rostro durmiente comienza a lucir adolorido entonces, mientras sueña algo fuera de su alcance y Erik, con un impulso que no puede detener; le acaricia, bajando sus dedos con cuidado y lentitud por toda la extensión de su mejilla hasta rozar sus labios.

Como le extraña…

Charles se relaja al instante.

-Erik…- susurra y éste tensa sus dedos.

"_No te detendré, podría... Pero no lo haré"_

Erik se ahoga, le duele tanto que se ahoga. Porque nunca lo detuvo, nunca lo intento detener siquiera y siempre dejó la decisión en sus manos y _eso_ había sido un error. Porque con esas palabras y con esa mirada, Charles no solo le había dado una opción de ser parte de "algo más grande", no, con aquellas palabras Charles le había dado una oportunidad a su lado.

Una oportunidad para dejarle entrar, dejarlo conocerle. Dejarlo amarle.

-Debiste dejar que me fuera ese día Charles…tú, con toda tu inteligencia no previste esto.- le dice en voz baja y temblorosa, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que éste pudiera oírle aquella recriminación absurda y le callase definitivamente con una sonrisa, con algún argumento sensato…o con un beso. Deseaba con todo su ser que Charles le dijera que todo aquello no había sido un error, que no se arrepentía.

Deseaba que Charles le detuviera y lo conservara a su lado.

"_Te quiero a mi lado Charles. Queremos lo mismo"_

"_Oh mi amigo, me temo que no_"

Un vacío, inacabable e insondable.

Una brecha insalvable.

Un alejamiento doloroso, con aquella lágrima cayendo certera y agonizante del océano de sus ojos, diciendo mucho más que todas las posibles palabras, con el sonido de las bombas estallando a su alrededor que hacían eco todas ellas del dolor que ambos sentían al poner fin así a lo que vivían, aquella ensoñación, aquella fantasía infantil de una vida perfecta, juntos.

Erik repite la caricia, esta vez como despedida y lo hace con la lentitud del moribundo…alargando cada instante más allá de lo posible, aferrando el tacto de Charles a su piel por última vez.

Alejarse de él lo hace sentirse fracturado, _**como si un trozo faltara en su interior**_. Es un vacío que presiente, no podrá llenar jamás.

Amanece, la luz matutina se cuela por entre el lino de las blancas cortinas que se balancean incesantemente con la brisa vespertina que trae el aroma a pinos del jardín.

Charles abre los ojos con lentitud, sus parpados pesan demasiado como para tomarse la molestia de seguir usándolos pero aun así el brillo del sol le obliga a despertar, arrancándolo de sus pesadillas y la pesadez de la morfina.

Cansado y adolorido, absorbe el mundo a su alrededor. Sintiendo de inmediato las remanencias telepáticas de quien él sabe lo ha velado la noche entera.

-Erik…-su voz un poco ronca expresa más dolor del que puede manejar. Se siente enfermo, destrozado…roto. _**Como si algo faltara en su interior**_**.**

Una exhalación leve brota por sus labios, ayudándolo a serenar su propia confusa y atormentada mente. Entonces es cuando, al mover sus manos, Charles siente el objeto sujeto en su palma derecha.

Es una ficha de ajedrez, un rey negro.

Charles abre su mano con lentitud, observando el bello objeto con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que pronto es incapaz de contener y no tiene que buscar la mente de Erik a la distancia para encontrar el significado de aquella pieza, porque lo conoce mejor que nadie.

"_Aun te quiero a mi lado Charles, aun seguimos queriendo… lo mismo"_

N/A: ^^ eso es todo, me encanta escribir sobre ellos. Espero les haya gustado. Ah les informo que este OS lo estoy llevando al Ingles, espero me vaya tan bien en ese idioma como aquí. Les adoro ^^

Kisses

IL


End file.
